A Garota do Cabelo Rosa
by MaggieHime
Summary: Às vezes é melhor que algumas verdades fiquem mortas e enterradas - do contrário, podem abalar tudo aquilo em que você acredita.


**Disclaimer: **O anime/mangá Naruto não me pertence.

**A garota do Cabelo Rosa**

**.**

Às vezes é melhor que algumas verdades fiquem mortas e enterradas - do contrário, podem abalar tudo aquilo em que você acredita.

* * *

><p>"<em>Nós somos seres humanos, não peixe. Não sabemos que tipo de pessoas que verdadeiramente somos, até o momento antes de nossas mortes. Quando a morte chega para abraçar você, você vai perceber quem você é. Isso é que é a morte, você não acha?<em>"

Uchiha Itachi

* * *

><p><strong>Prefácio<strong>

**.**

**A**lguns anos atrás eu jamais poderia imaginar que viveria tudo o que vivi. Que sentiria tudo o que senti. Que agiria do modo que agi. Pensando bem eu vivia no meu próprio mundinho cor-de-rosa achando que seria feliz pra sempre.

Tola fora eu. Quando meu mundo desmoronou pela primeira vez, achei que nunca mais nada seria capaz de me magoar. E como num filme romântico clichê, não tardou e eu descobri que as coisas podem _e _pioram sim.

Aprendi que há muitos lugares no nosso mundo para a dor e ódio se esconderem. Vivi numa era de amor e ódio, paixão e luxúria, vitória e perda, alegria e tristeza, risos, cobiça e arrogância, sonhos e traições.

Fui amada pelos que nasceram para me amar e por aqueles que escolheram me amar. Fui também desejada e odiada – muitas vezes com minha contribuição inconsciente. Mais no final todos eles se foram e cá estou eu, velha, a espera de mais um pôr-do-sol.

E quer saber? Se pudesse voltar no tempo faria tudo de novo, e de novo, e de novo...! Por que por pior que as coisas possam ter ficado, por mais avassaladoras que as dores possam ter sido eu vivi; é isso! Eu vivi. O maior perigo que podemos correr é não nos arriscarmos – não fazermos nada, não sentirmos nada, não termos nada e não _sermos_ nada!

Com isso podemos até evitar sofrimentos e desilusões. Mais isso nos tornara nada senão uma casca vazia. E por acaso você compraria um ovo se soubesse que não há clara ou gema dentro deste? _Não, _não é mesmo? No final somente aquele que corre riscos é livre. E hoje eu posso levantar a cabeça com orgulho e dizer que sim, eu fui livre. Sofri sim, mais amei e fui amada de um modo que jamais imaginei que fosse possível.

Eu pertencia ao meu mundo e ele me pertencia; mais era apenas uma pequena lasca de todo um _universo_ no qual também tive uma pequena participação. E com todas as desventuras que vivi, a maior lição que tive foi que, às vezes é melhor que algumas verdades fiquem mortas e enterradas - do contrário, podem abalar tudo aquilo em que você acredita.

[...]

Diário de Haruno Sakura

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>ota do** C**apítulo

Para escrever esse capítulo baseei-me em um prefácio de um livro que li há muito tempo e em uma reflexão que lemos a algumas semanas na _Perseverança_. Quem é católico ou já foi sabe o que é.

Enfim sei que ficou _meio _pequenininho, mais não teve jeito de minha cabeça funcionar e bolar um prefácio maior. No próximo capítulo terá um pouco de comédia e comentários maldosos de certa _porca._ Enfim, vou parar de falar antes que acabe virando spoiler.

**.**

**N**ota da **A**utora

Weeeell, o que acharam? Ficou meio dramático né? É que hoje eu não tô lá muito bem, sabe. Não achei batatas para fritar no almoço. E eu _tinha_ que comer batatas fritas. Estou com vontade de comê-las há muito tempo – tô quase tendo um colapso aqui.

Antes que eu me esqueça, inicialmente esta fic era para ser um _NejiSaku_; mais como eu não sei se o povo daqui gosta do casal resolvi abrir uma pequena enquete:

_Com quem a Sakura-chan deve ficar?_

[] Neji Hyuuuga

[] Shikamaru Nara

[] Gaara no Sabaku

[] Naruto Uzumaki

[] Kakashi Hatake

[] Itachi Uchiha

_Okaaay. E o Sasuke Maggie, como fica?_ Não fica. Há muitas fics desse casal por aqui então resolvi que minha primeira fanfic seria com um casal diferente. _Ponto_. Se não gostou não acompanhe a fic.

A enquete vai ficar aberta até o segundo capítulo – e neste eu revelarei o resultado. Eu vou acatar a decisão da maioria, maaas confiem em mim, o "tema" da fanfic combina mais com o casal NejiSaku. Talvez logo no início do primeiro capítulo vocês descubram o por quê. Enfim é só um voto por pessoa, certo?

_Até o capítulo um,_

_Maggie._


End file.
